


don't play

by Suzan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dom Malia, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Stiles, Sub Theo, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but like...with sex, some rewriting of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan/pseuds/Suzan
Summary: Theo has flirted with Malia right in front of Stiles for months. He hates it, hates how much Malia enjoys it. But maybe, just maybe, it could end well for all three of them.“I’m thinking about him fucking you," she said.Malia’s words took him by surprise, he felt a punch to the guts in shock. That was not what he was expecting, for sure. “Sorry?”“He keeps talking to me about it. Whispers about us having sex with him. He’s sure you would love his cock.”





	don't play

 

If he dared to touch her once more, Stiles would lose it. He knew Theo did everything on purpose, stroking Malia’s skin each time Stiles looked at her, whispering in her ear little nothings that he could not hear, “accidently” being semi-dressed when they entered a room he was the only one in. Malia could not lie, and had obviously told Stiles she was attracted to that asshole, but also that she hated him with all of her being. She hated what he tried to do to Stiles, to Scott, tried to push them apart and break their pack.

Yet, Stiles did not need any werewolf super-smell to know Theo’s game was deeply turning her on. Flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, eyes lingering on those perfect abs of his, low growls that she usually only used on him, it was easy to see her body react to what he did to her. Theo then loved to look at Stiles when he did that, a smirk so vile he wanted to throw up, a pride so obvious he wanted to punch him. Nasty boy had no limit.

That night, Malia’s kisses were hungry, lustful. He knew her and knew the difference between Malia’s usual savagery in bed and tonight’s passion. Different: not better, not worse, simply not addressed to him. So sickening it was to feel as if she was not thinking about kissing him, but kissing someone else. A special someone else. An assholish someone else.

“Are you really fantasying about Theo right now? Before we fuck? Kinda rude, Malia,” he spat. He felt his own desire fade out, in favor of that hated face that taunted him even there, in his house, in his bed.

“I’m thinking about him fucking you.”

Malia’s words took him by surprise, he felt a punch to the guts in shock. That was not what he was expecting, for sure. “Sorry?”

She tried to kiss him again, but he turned away before she could. She rolled from above him to his side.

“He keeps talking to me about it. Whispers about us having sex with him. He’s sure you would love his cock.”

Stiles had never imagined that happening. Shame burnt his face for he felt like the butt of the joke. He knew Malia was neither lying nor joking, she simply could not, but Theo could. He liked to kick where it hurt – and it did hurt, as, if Stiles was honest, he could not pretend he had not fantasized about Theo. That asshole must have seen his eyes licking the beauty of those rock-hard abs, his dick hardening when he saw them together, must have heard his pulse quickening. He had tried not to be affected by that game, to focus on the jealousy and not the lust that sparked out of him, had tried to forget those images he had of Theo’s head between her thighs, and between his, too. Theo had never said anything about it to him, so he had thought that he had been discreet, quiet. What a fool he was.

Malia cut short to his thoughts.

“I saw how much you want him, don’t worry. He’s hot, there’s nothing wrong with wanting him.”

“You saw?!” he gasped. That was even worse.

“Yeah. I also saw how much he wants you. He’d lick you up in a second if you asked.”

She had a way to make it obvious and simple, as if it was not a problem. Not a big deal. Some boy wanted to fuck them both? Well, perfect subject to talk about in bed. He had never considered himself to be a prude, yet this was unexpected. Far from what he had been told was acceptable. Some thought came to his mind however: since when did he care about what was acceptable or not? If it made his dick hard, was that not enough?

“You’d be so hot, the both of you. Fighting to make me come first.”

“I know your body perfectly. I could make you come without even using a hand.”

Malia crawled back to his body, stepping on top of him. She had a smile she only used for her nastier thoughts.

“Once he made me walk on him fucking some girl. She liked it a lot.”

Malia loved to create competition, to trigger his envy and need to be the best. He was still not entirely sure what he felt about Theo saying that he wanted to have sex with him, but talking about it in bed with Malia could not hurt. She kissed him again, and this time, the unusual passion did not feel out of context, since he felt it himself. Her mouth was burning hot against his, fire electrocuting him in the most pleasant way, teeth biting relentlessly his lips, and his neck, trailing up his throat to his ears until a moan escaped him. She was ruthless, never leaving him untouched a second, and each of her moves was making him harder: licking, sucking, pinching, until pain and pleasure made one, only one. For a short second, she half-way turned, and her teeth became fangs, entering his skin and leaving drops of blood on his neck. When she kissed him again, violent and brutal, a fight she wanted to start, the taste of blood was everywhere in her mouth, and then in his, too. Metallic taste everywhere, metallic smell everywhere, it was heaven for him.

“So…you’ve thought about it?” he asked, trying to get over the shame.

“Yeah,” she said between two breathless kisses, “of you on your fours between the both of us.”

As she talked, her hand wandered on his naked body, stroking his skin and finally grabbing with strength his ass. He would have loved to do the same, to feel her boobs in his hands, but he was tied up to the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, maybe if he was honest, Stiles would admit Malia was right, and that he indeed had thrown that party to create an occasion between the two of them and Theo. But this was Stiles. He was not going to be honest.

He had left Malia for a few minutes to get her a werewolf-special cocktail that could get her drunk, and she instantly started to play her part – a role they had not talked about, but that she knew Stiles secretly wanted her to take. She went to Theo directly, without even pretending she was not interested in him, and sat down to his side. She knew she smelt like heaven to him, with an arousal so thick already, there was no way he would be indifferent to her. And indeed, he wasted no time, and started stroking her cheek and breathing down her neck before saying anything. Shivers rolled down her body, and Malia closed her eyes for a second, unable to react in another way.

“You’re not even ashamed anymore about how much you want me, huh?” His other hand wandered on her thigh, in the lightest way, the slowest way, so that she would be left thinking about his touch and his touch only. She needed to be stronger than her lust, but how to be when desire inflamed all her thoughts? His tongue was on her ear, teeth sinking into her skin, whole body burning against her.

“You know Stiles will come back, and he’ll have to see me driving you mad. And that turns you on.”

He could read her intentions well, too well, but he failed to imagine Stiles and Malia’s nasty plan. This only thought brought her back from her drift. She opened her eyes and gazed into Theo’s. The snarl that curled around her lips, as vicious as he thought he only could do, startled him.

“Malia,” Stiles said, and both Theo and Malia turned to him. He was surprised by hearing his own voice – it had not expressed any feeling of treason or disappointment, but was more a groan of interest.

Malia got up and threw herself in Stiles’ arms, who nearly dropped the glass he was holding for her in the way. She kissed him right in front of Theo, hungry, obscene, moans she usually kept for the bedroom, grabbing him by the collar to hold him as close as possible. She had a hand in his hair and was seizing it firmly, reminding her dominance to Stiles.

“What are we doing, Malia?” Stiles whispered.

“What we both want to do.”

Their eyes met, and Malia’s turned to their bright supernatural blue. It always had the strongest effect on Stiles, who groaned with desire for her. They finished their conversation in silence, only through their eyes, both coming to the same conclusion. When their lips sealed again, Stiles was as burning as Malia. If she was to put on a show in front of Theo, he was going to help her.

He broke the kiss panting and took Malia’s hand in his to bring her back to the sofa, on which he sat, maddeningly close to Theo. He sat her down on his lap, so that she would face Theo and her never-ending legs would nearly be on his. Never breaking eye-contact with Theo, which he would have never been able to because of how stunned he was, she raised her hand to Stiles’ face, stroking it gently. He closed his eyes as to appreciate it more, but mostly to entertain Theo. Malia dropped a feather-like kiss on his lips, still watching Theo’s reaction, and brought her finger on his lips. First, she stroked them, before gently parting them to enter his mouth in the lightest way. Stiles got the message and let her finger enter it. He licked it with obscene care, and doubled the attention when she added another one. He was slow, painfully slow and sloppy, mimicking a blowjob for Theo’s only pleasure. When Malia murmured a “good boy” to him, he let out an exaggerated moan, that left Theo gagging. His eyes were stuck on her fingers entering again and again Stiles’ mouth, and he was flooding the room with such a delicious smell of arousal that Malia instinctively licked her lips. He was falling for his own trap and they were to eat him raw.

Exchanging her finger with her tongue, she finally left Theo’s eyes to kiss Stiles with passion. She had to put on a show, once again, so she shifted her position without leaving his lips, and fell on Theo’s lap, dragging Stiles towards her. There were people around them, for sure, but what mattered at this moment was the feeling of Theo’s body tensing up when seeing them kissing directly on him. How proud she was! when she felt that his jeans too were tensing up, dick hardening against her ass. He tried to shift to free his erection from her provocative body but she was there to stay. 

When she felt it, she broke the kiss, looked at Theo and said: “See me driving Stiles mad? I could do the same with you.”

Stiles never had thought he would have seen Theo blush. It did not seem possible. Yet there he was, facing a blushing Theo, stuttering an answer that would not leave his mouth. Feeling brave, he brought his face closer to Theo’s, hesitantly, and, when he saw Theo did not draw back, kissed him. There barely was any time of thinking before Theo kissed him back, and took his face between his hand, as to make sure he was not dreaming. He had made his decision, and put his other hand back on Malia’s thigh to stroke it. She let out a satisfied moan. She had won.

Pushing them apart, she threw herself on Theo’s face to devour his mouth. It was a ballet of tongues, a fight for dominance that she won in seconds, an expression of angry desire that she had struggled to keep quiet for months. She had done everything she could not to cheat on Stiles with Theo, because he was a useless piece of shit that did not deserve that attention. Now, not only was she allowed to kiss him, but she could do it with Stiles. Her own boyfriend was pulling her closer towards Theo and biting her neck just like she liked it, pinching her nipple to make her shiver and gasp. One of Theo’s finger slid between her thighs to touch her crotch, over her denim shorts, and pleasure flooded over her.

A loud heartbeat appeared in her ears at the least preferred time. Both Theo and Malia quickly turned towards it and saw Scott, standing on the doorstep of the room, clearly uncomfortable. “Guys…,” he said. “Everyone’s asking if you could go somewhere else…You’re blocking the food.”

 

* * *

 

 

Theo’s naked body was the definition of eye-candy. They had already seen his abs that were probably God-given, but never his dick – and what a glorious sight. It was already leaking pre-cum, proof of his excitement about the situation, and seemed to be the perfect size to fit right into Stiles’ mouth. Which Malia had to make sure of.

“On your knees, Stiles.” He instantly did as asked, used to her orders. “Blow him.”

He took it in his mouth like the holy communion. First shy, licking the tip of his cock and looking at him in the eyes with perfectly faked innocence. A tease of the best kind, tasting him for his own pleasure, leaving Theo hopeless. And suddenly letting it slide into his throat, rolling his tongue over his dick, swallowing around him for his mouth to tighten around him. He was mesmerizing in his rapidity, moving forward and backward in the same breath, thrusting mercilessly, and Theo felt his own face burn with pleasure. He had to close his eyes to enjoy it better, two hands in his hair, shoving himself deeper into Stiles’ mouth until his tongue could nearly tease his balls. Theo’s breathing was hard and difficult when it felt so good, better than he had ever known it could be. Stiles could both be licking the head of his cock with fervor while fisting the rest of it to leave him panting, and a second later be letting Theo fuck his mouth to the bottom of his throat, fast and faster and faster. He spited on his hand to stroke his balls, tormenting him from times to times with a cruel flick of tongue, and Theo groaned in overstimulation.

Two hands suddenly laid on his torso, arms wrapped around him. Malia bit his neck like the wild animal she was, drawing drops of blood that rolled down his body. She was pushing Theo deeper into Stiles’ mouth with her hips, clearly aware of his total lack of gag reflex. Well, she had been the one to train him to get rid of it. When she saw Theo entirely lost by pleasure, head tilted backwards, she turned to Stiles.

“Now prepare him.”

 

 

She loved the sight of her vibrating deep-blue cock and loved even more the sight of burying it in Theo’s ass. It was so slick with lube and spit she slid into him in a single thrust. Without letting him adjust to the size, she pounded into him. She saw his body jerk towards her, desperate for more, and she slammed again against him, and again and again. Her hand on his neck, keeping his face into Stiles’ lap, the other on his ass, claws planted into him and holding him at her mercy. Frantic moves into him, direct thrusts into his prostate that had him gasping. She sometimes heard Stiles’ broken whines, in frustration to see that show when he was himself handcuffed to the head of the bed. Theo was supposed to blow him, but he seemed unable to use his mouth for anything else but choked groans. Instead, he kept rolling his hips to meet Malia’s moves and feel the dildo vibrate louder inside of him. He just wanted to scream in ecstasy but knew he was not allowed and it hurt, it hurt.

Stiles remembered that night through flashes. Tongue-fucking Malia who rode his face till he could barely breathe anymore, nose deep inside her folds, drinking her come every time it flooded onto him. He knew Theo was biting her nipples, and he could keep track of all bites as each time she planted her claws deep into his arms, so that he would hurt twice harder than she did. How degraded and turned on he felt when Theo laid his dick on his forehead on Malia’s order, as his cum mixed with Malia’s and Stiles could only let it fall along his head.

Flash of Theo rimming him as if he was his best meal in days, each flick of tongue sending him higher into overdrive. Of Malia hopping on his dick when he couldn’t move for a bit, only able to see his cock disappear again and again into her and her boobs being shoved into his mouth. Of him competing with Theo to make her come again, one dick into her ass and the other in her cunt, trying to kiss her but she wouldn’t leave Theo’s mouth. She gasped when one hit her g-spot, whined when the other left her for too long for her taste, loudly moaned when they both thrusted at the same time and made her feel so damn filled.

Of Theo on all fours, ass red from Malia’s spanking, begging for another stroke of her whip, claw marks all over his body, trying to get some friction despite his cock ring. Malia had let Stiles assist her for that séance and he was enjoying himself by seeing him suffer so much, toying with the nipple-sucking devices that had Theo whimpering so loud. He was whispering nasty nothings in his ears and once again Theo was blushing like a virgin. He was a fallen god, once on his pedestal, now low on the ground. Of Malia and Theo entirely turned, bright-blue killer eyes reflecting in his guilt-free bright yellow ones, fangs crashing against the others, not to kiss but to bite, cutting deeply into each other’s skin and witnessing the wounds heal before blood could even dry. More of a fight than sex, yet she was clawing his back to steady herself against him while he fucked her against the wall. Stiles could not compete with them and was left on the side to see them growling like wide beasts and howling when coming.

Of them falling asleep in the same bed, exhausted, sweaty. And of waking Malia up with his hard dick against her ass and hearing her moan when she felt it. She made his cock slide into her while Theo was still sleeping a few centimeters away from them. Stiles let her turn on her belly to fuck her from behind as her face touched Theo’s shoulder. She wanted to put on a show again and screamed in pleasure, waking him up as she hoped to do. He didn’t move to enjoy the sight. Though Stiles was thrusting into Malia, his eyes stuck on Theo masturbating showed where his mind really was.

 

* * *

 

He fell asleep one last time in her arms and when he woke up, Theo was gone. He had left a text to Malia: “you won.”


End file.
